


How Pup Came To Be

by Funfunfun



Series: How Pup Came To Be [1]
Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Before Far Cry 5, Jacob caring for child, Jacob father figure, Other, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funfunfun/pseuds/Funfunfun
Summary: So I had first written this story up to chapter 4 of seven but I went back and basically ripped it apart and moved things about, added new content to nearly every chapter. So I deleted the original and this is the new one. So I hope you like this new version of the story :)
Relationships: Jacob Seed / OC
Series: How Pup Came To Be [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603669
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. The Big Bad Wolf

I curled up in the cave, the night was cold and damp and I willed summer to come on sooner. I shivered and closed my eyes as I pulled my coat around my shoulders. I stared out at the big moon and felt my lip wobble, they’d come pretty quickly and taken over the orphanage. I’d run away before they could take me away from the place. I’d managed to survive the summer but then autumn came and I barely scraped by but winter had set in and now I was in trouble. I’d run out of food the other day, snow had fallen through the night and it was so deep I couldn’t leave the cave I’d taken refuge in. So I began to waste away. 

I moved my fingers slowly trying to work the stiffness from them. I whispered and tried to curl up tighter. It was then that I heard a panting sound, I glanced over my shoulder, my neck stiff from the cold, I let out a scared breath as I took in the sharp teeth and the sharp eyes. A Red Cross was painted on the forehead of the large wolf. I swallowed and turned my head away, maybe if I didn’t look at it, it would go away. But it didn’t, I could hear it getting closer, step by step, a wet nose brushed my cheek and I whimpered in fear, I was going to die as a scrawny child. A tongue licked my cheek and I gave a muffled cry. The wolf pulled back and I felt it’s warm body settle down beside my thin one. It didn’t move and I closed my eyes desperate to sleep it away. 

I woke in the morning to a slab of raw meat. I squeaked and shoved myself backwards. I collapsed back down and watched as the wolf padded forward. It sniffed the meat then looked back to me. I pressed my frail body further back against the cold cave wall. It picked the raw meat up and left. I let out a sigh of relief.

By the afternoon the wolf returned, this time with an entire carcass behind it. I covered my nose and mouth as I smelt it and saw it. The wolf dumped it and lay down watching me. I didn’t move, the wolf groaned as it set it's head down and just watched on. 

Two days passed by and I grew weaker. The wolf kept bringing me things, deer, elk, buffalo, even a fish. But I couldn't eat any of it. Then it stopped coming, I whimpered missing the warmth id come to appreciate at night, I closed my eyes one morning, I was ready to give up. I shuddered and curled up. Snow crunches under big boots, I opened my eyes, a shadow covered the cave floor, I lifted my head. And there before me was a wolf with red hair and eyes of scorching blue. I whimpered as the white wolf he had followed stepped forward,  
“Good dog.” He gruffed and came over. He wrapped me in his army jacket and picked me up,  
“Who are you?” I croaked,  
“I’m the big bad wolf.” He replied, not even looking down at me as he carried me out the cave.


	2. The Seeds

The man set me down on a bed in a slightly warmer room. I stared up at him,  
“Hungry?” He asked and I just continued to stare as the white wolf padded into the room,  
“You need re-training.” He gruffed at it, running a hand along his ginger beard. The wolf lay down at the edge of the bed and the man looked between us,  
“Stay put.” He ordered me before leaving. I pulled his army jacket around myself tighter. It was too big and hung around my knees but it was warmer than my old coat. I sighed and flopped back onto the bed, the springs creaked and groaned from impact. I stared up at the grey and peeling ceiling, taking in every little crack and patch over and over until when I finally closed my eyes I could still see the ceiling just where everything should be. 

I woke up to find the wolf sleeping on the bed next to me. It let out a heavy breath and thumped it's tail once against the bed. I got up and decided I couldn’t stay put any longer. Especially since it was a new day. I shifted slightly trying to get my arms working again, the wolf lifted it's head and nuzzles me, it gave a quick lick to my cheek before settling back down. The door opened and I stared up at him, he ran a hand through his hair,  
“Come on.” He simply grabbed me and flung me over his shoulder. I squirmed but his grip simply tightened around me,  
“Noooo.” I moaned and he shifted me about as I kept wiggling,  
“Stop or I’ll leave you right here to suffer further.” I fell silent and stopped moving. He set me down then on a chair, a bowl of goop before me,  
“It’s porridge before you go complaining.” He huffed and I picked up the spoon and began to eat. I kept my gaze on him as he poured water into a cup and set it down,  
“Go slowly, your stomach won’t be able to handle large quantities at once.” I blinked,  
“You make it sound as though you know that from experience.” I mumbled before scooping more porridge into my mouth. He sighed heavily and sat opposite me,  
“As you grow up kid, you’ll go through some tough times and learn from them.” The room fell silent for a moment, the wolf padded in and settled at the foot of my chair,  
“Do you have a name kid?” He asked,  
“Ziggy.” I replied,  
“Well Ziggy I’m Jacob Seed.” I nodded and patted the wolf’s head,  
“What’s his name?” I asked,  
“He doesn’t have one. He’s been made to kill, no judge gets a name.” Jacob explained and I glanced at the wolf who gazed back up,  
“Well I’ll call you Fletch.” I told him and his tail thumped as Jacob sighed heavily,  
“Somethings definitely gone wrong with that batch of bliss.” Jacob muttered to himself. The sound of a vehicle pulling up outside had Fletch up on his feet,  
“Looks like your future babysitter is here.” He looked out the window,  
“Who is it?” I asked as the door to the room we were in swung open. 

Three figures walked into the room, a man with yellow aviators. Another with blue ones and a girl in a white dress adorned with pretty flowers,  
“Ziggy, these are my siblings.” I set my hand on Fletch’s head,  
“Hello Ziggy.” The yellow aviator man stepped forward. I looked to Jacob. He had returned to eating his own bowl of porridge,  
“I’m Joseph Seed.” The man introduced himself,  
“Tell me Ziggy, what happened to your parents?” He asked,  
“I’m an orphan.” I mumbled glancing back at Jacob. He looked up a little but returned to his now empty bowl just as quickly,  
“Well god has brought you here for a reason.” Joseph squeezes my free hand. He glanced back at the girl,  
“Why don’t you see about getting Ziggy some clean clothes Faith.” The girl smiled gently and walked off. The blue aviator man stepped forward,  
“She can stay with one of the flock at my ranch. It’s big enough for her.” He spoke and I looked back to Jacob,  
“But i want to stay here.” I whispered and Jacob looked up,  
“No! No! No! I do not have the time to raise a child!” Jacob cried, I felt my lip wobble and my eyes tear up,  
“Don’t you cry, crying is for the weak.” He raised a brow,  
“I’m ten!” I cried at him and burst into tears,  
“I want to stay here!” I wailed and Fletch whined and began to lick my hands,  
“Ziggy I have a big ranch, with lots of planes-”  
“I want to stay here with mountain man!” I wailed louder and hugged Fletch,  
“John.” Joseph spoke, warning his younger brother. John sighed and folded his arms. His blue aviators catching the room light a little. They were silent for a moment before a very heavy sigh resounded,  
“Fine but if she gets hurt don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Jacob growled before leaving the room, he passed Faith on his way out,  
“Oh she’s crying.” She realised and from a pocket in her dress she produced a tissue,  
“Here dry your eyes, and take a look at the pretty outfit I found you.” She held up the outfit and I did stop crying. 

I clung to Jacob’s leg as his siblings left, he was tense, arms crossed, brow furrowed,  
“You better not get in the way Pup.” He growled looking down at me, I stared back at him with big round eyes as the wind blew a little and made the yellow dress I wore flutter in the breeze. He let out a heavy sigh,  
“Come on, I have work to do.” He gruffed and I released his leg and went to hold his hand, he jerked it away and headed inside. I looked to Fletch and instead wrapped my fingers into his fur and headed inside the vet centre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story so far please leave a comment and kudos <3


	3. Father Figure

I sat in Jacob’s room and watched the little birdie on the window sill, Jacob sat stooped over at a desk, paper work sprawled out all over the shop. I sighed, I wanted to go explore or just do something but he was practically glued to the desk chair. I looked over at him,  
“Jacob?” I asked and he grunted but made no other motion towards listening to me,  
“Can I go play outside?”  
“No.”   
“Why not?”   
“You won’t survive in the cold.”   
“But I can put on a hat and gloves.”   
“You don’t have enough meat on your bones.”   
“But I want to play in the snow.” I told him and he sighed,  
“Why don’t you go and explore inside?” I groaned but stood and left his room. 

I had found an attachment to one of the women working under Jacob. So I followed her around for the day and in the end she gave me a warm evening meal, found me a nice pair of pyjamas and tucked me into bed,  
“Can I play in the snow tomorrow?” I asked her and she brushed my hair back. The word gluttony written down her forearm by a tattoo gun stood out against her pale skin and I traced it with my finger,  
“We need to find you proper winter clothes first.” She explained and I pouted,  
“Jacob says I need more meat on my bones.” I mumbled and she nodded,  
“Well if Jacob said so it must be true.” I scowled,  
“But I don’t want to wait that long! I want to go outside!” She raised a brow,  
“Do not let wrath consume you because your greed can’t get what it wants.” She scolded and I pouted. The door opened and Jacob froze,  
“Sir!” The girl stood and Jacob nodded his head,  
“You’re off duty, go do what it is you want to do.” He gruffed and she shot me a quick goodnight smile before leaving. Jacob walked over,  
“Right sleep now.”   
“But I’m not tired yet.”   
“Sleep that’s an order.” I stared at him,  
“Well will you read me a bedtime story?” I asked and he huffed,  
“Like what? I don’t have kid books or just books in general.”   
“You can make one up.” He growled,  
“Imagination is dangerous pup.”   
“But just making up a story won’t hurt.” I murmured and he sighed,  
“No pup now go to bed.” I remained silent and he left the room. The light flicked off as he left and I was left alone in the dark with only Fletch’s breathing coming from the end of the bed to keep me company. 

The next morning I was sat at one of the canteen tables, the woman who’d now given me her name which is Mariana had done a bit of searching and found things like paper, glitter glue, paint and crayons. She brought them round and we spent the morning at the canteen table until I’d grown hungry and we’d gone into the kitchen. I’d come across some pasta and took it back to the table to use on my art work. By the afternoon I was happy with my work and I carried it to Jacob’s room,  
“What?” He asked without looking up from his desk,  
“I made something for you.” I spoke and he sighed,  
“Sure just put it on the side there.” He gestured to the one empty space on the desk. I set the pasta artwork down and waited,  
“What are you still doing here?” He asked,  
“I want to play with you.” I replied and he snarled,  
“I don’t do playing Pup. If you want to play with someone you should have chosen one of my siblings.” I pouted,  
“But I like being around you, you make me feel safe.” He huffed,  
“Go back to the soldier pup, she’ll play with you.” I turned and left wiping my now teary eyes with the back of my hand, fingers curled tight into my dress. 

I lay on my side in bed that night, Fletch snored away as I cuddled into my bed covers. Something was banging against the window and I was terrified. The door opened and I rolled over,  
“You’re awake.” Jacob spoke and walked over,  
“There’s something scary outside. It's banging on the window.” I mumbled and he walked over to the window,  
“Just a branch pup.” He replied sliding my curtains closed. He walked back over to me and sat on the side of my bed,  
“Want a story?” He asked and I stared,  
“You don’t have any.” I mumbled and he ran a hand over his beard,  
“I’ll make one up then.”   
“Thought imagination was dangerous.” I pretended to find something on the duvet more interesting,  
“This once I’ll make an exception.” He spoke and I looked back to him and nodded. So he sat, elbows on knees and told me a story about a wolf cub who got lost and found an old wolf who’d forgotten how to love and how they’d become best friends and when the wolf pup was all grown up they stuck together as family. I smiled,  
“I liked that story.” I told him and he reached over and ruffled my hair,  
“Sleep now pup.” He stretched over me and tucked me in tight before leaving me in my room. 

I laughed as I pulled away from my snowman, Jacob sat the third snowball on the body and lifted me up so I could makeup the snowman’s face. He set me on his shoulders,  
“Looks good pup.” He complimented as I adjusted my brand new woolly hat. He’d gotten about three days worth of food into me over one and a half, layered me up in thermal clothing with a thick jacket, woolly scarf and hat with a pair of mittens. I was warmer than he looked. I adjusted my grip on his own woolly hat,  
“When will christmas come?” I asked,  
“Soon pup.”   
“Can I use the calendar to count down?” I asked,  
“Why would you want to do that?” He asked taking us back inside,  
“So I know when Santa will bring me a present.”   
“Santa doesn’t come here.”   
“Why not?”   
“Because Joseph asks him to give presents to the children that need joy in their life the most.”   
“Well I don’t need joy because I have you.” I spoke though still a little disheartened by the thought. He hummed and closed the door behind him. 

I sat staring at Fletch as he stared back,  
“Pup.” I didn’t look up at Jacob,  
“Yeh?” I asked slowly,  
“What are you doing?”   
“Staring contest.” I replied and Fletch blinked and sneezed,  
“Good you win. Come here.” I clambered onto my feet and went over to Jacob,  
“Write down all the things you ever dreamed of for Christmas.” I narrowed my eyes,  
“Why?” I asked, I may be young but I wasn’t stupid. He lifted me onto his lap,  
“Because Joseph wants to know so he can give other children the gifts.” I shrugged,  
“I guess that makes sense.” I mumbled and he ruffled my hair,  
“Why don’t you write a letter to Santa as well?” He asked,  
“Yeh.” I replied picking up in attitude a little at the thought of being able to contact Santa and tell him about my Christmas wish finally coming true. That I finally had a dad. I looked to Jacob and he gave a small smile, I grinned back. Yep defo my dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story so far please leave a comment and kudos <3


	4. Christmas Time

I clutched Jacob’s hand as he walked me towards the church,  
“I’m scared.” I whispered,  
“Why are you scared, it’s Joseph and the flock. You have nothing to fear.” I adjusted my woolly hat,  
“But what if they don’t like me?”   
“They will like you.”   
“Yeh but what if?!” I cried as we climbed the steps,  
“Brother, daughter.”   
“Pup.” I replied and Joseph looked to Jacob a little surprised,  
“Tell him dad! I’m a pup!” I cried and he ran a hand over his beard,  
“Head inside Pup. I need to speak with my brother in private.” Jacob ushered me through the church doors. I lingered behind them though,  
“She called you dad, does that affect you brother?” Joseph asked and I glanced up at some of the flock walking through the door,  
“I don’t know how to feel, I try my hardest to be kind but what happens if I hurt her without meaning too? What if I’m like our parents?” Joseph hushed him,  
“We are not our parents, we have been given a fresh start by the lord. He has given you a chance to be a better father than the one we were taken from. Don’t let her go.” I heard them move and quickly ran from the door and down the aisle,  
“You were eavesdropping.” I was scooped up into John’s arms,  
“Do you have anything to eat?” I asked and he rolled his eyes,   
“Jacob’s not still serving you gruel is he?” I shook my head,  
“Then you’re letting the sin of gluttony consume you.”   
“Enough John, you’re not getting your hands on her. Put her down.” John set me back down and I ran to Jacob and cuddled into his leg,  
“Here pup.” Jacob handed down a small chocolate bar and I grabbed it with a thank you,  
“You carry them with you all the time?” John asked Jacob who shot him a warning glare,  
“Welcome my flock!” Joseph cried out. Jacob removed my hat and had me sit with the woman who looked after me when Jacob was unable to do so. She shared her hymn book with me and every so often I snuck glances at Jacob who raised a brow in return. A silent warning to return to Joseph’s sermon. 

I laughed as I ran about with Fletch. We’d all gone down to John’s massive ranch, Jacob sat on the porch with Joseph watching me while John spoke to some of his flock tending to one of his half frosted plant beds,  
“Dinners ready!” Faith cried out the kitchen window,  
“Come on Pup!” Jacob called and I ran over, he caught me as I leapt at him and happily carried me inside,  
“Uncle Joseph.” I spoke over Jacob’s shoulder and Joseph hummed as he assessed me from behind his yellow aviators,  
“What is it Ziggy?” He asked,  
“Pup!” I cried defensively before moving on,  
“Jacob said I had to give you these.” I pulled the crumpled pieces of paper out of my pocket and held them down to him,  
“Ah yes, the Christmas wish list.” He spoke and I cuddled into Jacob,  
“Do you think the other orphans will like the presents? I couldn’t think of things I wanted because I got the present I always wished for.” He scanned the list,  
“It will do them just nicely Ziggy.” I was set down in the dining room,  
“Did you cook all this Aunty Faith?” I asked clambering into one of the chairs. She shrugged,  
“I had some help.” She replied sweetly as John sat down with a heavy sigh,  
“What do you think of the ranch Ziggy?” He asked,  
“It’s okay. Not like the vet centre though.”   
“As in it’s clean and not surrounded by soldiers?” John asked. I grinned as I swung my legs under the table,  
“As in it isn’t my home.” I replied and looked up at Jacob with a big grin. He smiled and ruffled my hair,  
“It is nice to see you’re settling in Ziggy.”   
“Pup!” I moaned at Joseph and he sighed,  
“Pup.” He corrected and I smiled once more,  
“I want to go out tomorrow.” I told them,  
“Where to?”   
“Into the town, I want to do some Christmas shopping.”   
“For who?” Jacob asked,  
“My family.” I replied. I could see on their faces it took awhile to register that I meant them. Joseph hummed,  
“We require no materialistic objects… pup.” Joseph spoke and frowned,  
“But I want to.” I replied, “Jacob please! I want to buy you presents!” I whined and he grunted as he sat down,  
“Well I ain’t gonna deny you Christmas pup.” He replied and looked at his brothers,  
“And hopefully neither will my brothers, after all you are a child.” Joseph and John both frowned but nodded,  
“We can enjoy Christmas Day here.” John spoke,  
“Yay!” I cried and bounded up onto my feet almost knocking my chair back in the process. Jacob smirked and shook his head as I forced John to accept my hug,  
“Right pup let's eat.” Jacob spoke and I went back to my chair. 

I walked beside Mariana, she’d been given the privilege of staying at John’s ranch under the terms that she acted as my Nanny of sorts. So this morning she come in and dressed me in my thermal overalls, wellies and hat. We headed down where Jacob was getting ready to head out to go home to the vet centre before coming back by tomorrow morning for Christmas Day,  
“Right Pup you behave.” He warmed as Mariana slipped on my mittens and wound my scarf around my neck. I nodded at him and he nodded,  
“Come on then, let’s get going.” Mariana spoke grabbing her truck keys,  
“Bring her back in one piece.” Jacob sent Mariana a chilling stare, she nodded and took my hand before we stepped out the door. 

“I don’t think Jacob would want us in here.” Mariana spoke as I looked around the guns,  
“But he’s a soldier.” I replied,  
“Yes but I think the last thing he’d want is another gun.” She replied and my eyes landed on a red fun in a glass case,  
“That one!” I cried and Mariana gave a gentle sigh and sought about purchasing it. The man at the counter kept giving us both weary looks until we’d left and passed by his window,  
“Why did that man act like that?” I asked and Mariana picked me up and walked a little faster, it was then I noticed lots of people around us were shooting us weird and angry looks,  
“Not everyone here wants to listen to the father Pup. It’s just the way it is.” She explained and I cuddled into her suddenly very scared. 

Jacob tucked next into bed,  
“Presents under the tree?” He asked and I nodded,  
“Good, now what story do you want tonight?”   
“The night before Christmas!” I cried and he chuckled,  
“I’ll try my best.” He replied and began to tell the story. 

I yawned as Jacob carried me into the church,  
“Why so early?” I mumbled,  
“Because it’s celebrating the lord’s sons birth.” He replied as he sat on one of the pews. I cuddled into him and he wrapped the blanket around me some more,  
“Hello pup.” Joseph came over,  
“Can I go back to bed?” I asked him and he chuckled,  
“I thought you might want to help me this service.”   
“Doing what?” I asked,  
“Lighting the candles.” He replied and I looked at Jacob,  
“It’s your decision Pup.” He replied and I looked to Joseph and nodded. He smiled and walked back to the podium at the front, his sermon began. 

I handed out another tray filled with food for Christmas.the man thanked me and I looked to Mariana,  
“Can hand out the cookies now?” I asked and she held out the plate,  
“Remember one each.” She spoke and I nodded before going around the orphans and the flock members handing out cookies. Jacob was watching me, I could feel him, we’d go back to John’s ranch and sit in front of the tree as a family and open the gifts beneath it. John has been all too delighted to decorate the ranch to make me happy. In fact they’d all agreed it made the place feel more homely. So I went back to my seat and tucked into my Christmas dinner, excitement pooling in my heart at the thought of how Jacob would react to his gift. 

I leant into Faith as John opened his gift from me,  
“Oh very nice.” He spoke holding the coat up, the little aeroplanes had looked cute,  
“Thank you Ziggy.” I smiled,  
“Will you take me up in your plane one day?” I asked,  
“With a gift like this how can I say no?” He replied and I grinned in delight. I ran to the tree and handed Jacob his,  
“Doesn’t look suspicious at all.” He replied already knowing what it was from my attempt at wrapping. He smiled once he’d removed the wrapping paper,  
“Now this is a rare beauty.” He spoke, the red of the gun gleamed in the light of the room. He thanked me and pulled me in for a hug,  
“Joseph open yours now!” I cried happily as Jacob kept me sat on his lap. Joseph for once wasn’t wearing his glasses and smiled once he’d shredded the paper off his gift,  
“So you can keep writing your sermons.” I replied and he chuckled as he turned the leather bound notebook over and over in his grasp,  
“Thank you Zi-pup.” He spoke and Jacob made a motion to Mariana who nodded and brought out two squishy wrapped presents,  
“These are for you.” Jacob spoke and I ripped them open. One was an army style jacket, very similar to Jacob’s but a size that fitted me perfectly,  
“I can be like you now daddy!” I cried and he smiled a little,  
“Not completely like me I hope. Your too young to be like me yet pup.” I cuddled him before pulling on and cuddling my second present, a teddy bear to my chest,  
“I got fletch a present too but he opened it before we got home.” I laughed happily with the explanation. We all laughed as Fletch conveniently trotted past with the bone in his mouth,  
“Right everyone say cheese!” Mariana cried as she held up the camera, we all smiled and huddled together,  
“Cheese!!” I cried and she snapped the photo,  
“Come on pup lets go make snow angels.” Jacob spoke,  
“Since when did you like playing in the snow?” John asked as Jacob got me ready to go outside,  
“Come on uncle John! You have too come too!”   
“But the snow will ruin my hair.” He spoke,  
“Leave John be Pup, he knows he could never win against us in a snowball fight.” Jacob teased and the tips of John’s ears turned red,  
“I can win fair and square, come on let’s have a round now.” He spoke,  
“I’m on John’s team!” Faith cried out and Joseph sighed,  
“Mariana why don’t you be on Ziggy’s team?” She nodded with a smile at being included and everyone headed outside to play in the snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this story so far please leave a comment and kudos <3


	5. The Abandoned Playground

I sighed as I rested my head against Fletch’s flank,  
“What’s wrong pup?” Mariana asked,  
“I wish I had friends.” I spoke and she smiled sadly,  
“I know pup, it’s just it can be difficult when not everyone shares the same views as you.” I nodded at her wisdom and dropped my head,  
“I still wish I could play with other children.” She rested a hand on my head and I pouted as I began to day dream. 

Jacob was quiet as he drove the car,  
“Where are we going?” I asked,  
“I need to check in on Faith, so you’ll need to entertain yourself awhile pup.”  
“Why isn’t Mariana coming with us?” I tilted my head in confusion,  
“She’s on duty at an outpost today. Don’t worry though pup I’m sure we can find something to entertain you with.” I grumbled as I tugged my army jacket tighter around myself. He patted my head in affection, his giant hand warm against my neatly brushed back hair. I turned my attention to playing eye spy as the whitetail mountains slid away and the henbane river came into view. 

I watched as Jacob bent over the table with faith and a few of their chosen. I was getting bored, these angels she had me playing games with were boring, they didn’t talk and really they didn’t understand how to act like normal human beings. I stood up as yet anything one of the angels wandered off, I walked to the door,  
“Pup where are you going?” I looked back, my hand on the handle. Jacob watched me closely,  
“To get a drink.” I lied and he nodded towards Fletch,  
“Take him with you.” I nodded and patted my side, immediately Fletch followed. We stepped out into the chilled air of mid-afternoon and set on our way to find some fun. 

I laughed as I slid down the slide, I didn’t care for it being covered in leaves and wet from melted snow, in fact I didn’t care for any of the playground being a derelict and deserted mess. Fletch watched from his position at the top of the slid as I stood and dusted myself down,  
“Your turn!” I cried up at him and he sniffed and lay down. I laughed joyously as he shuffled forward and gave a horrified face as he slid down the slide and landed in a heap of limbs at the bottom. I took us up the ramp to the top again,  
“Hey kiddo!” I looked down from my palace of fun to find a young deputy stood looking up at me,  
“Daddy told me not to talk to strangers.” I spoke ducking down and out of sight. They gave a gentle laugh,  
“I’m not a stranger.”  
“I don’t know you so you are.”  
“All friends start out as strangers.” They came to the bottom of the slide and I looked down at them,  
“Where’s your dad anyway? You need to be supervised at your age.”  
“He’s back at the cabin with my auntie, my mom couldn’t make it so she’s back home.” The deputy nodded,  
“Does your dad know you’re here?” I shook my head as I let it hang low. Fletch began to snarl in warning as the deputy pulled out their radio,  
“Don’t worry, I’m not gonna hurt either of ya. I just need to send out an alert that you’re here so your daddy can come and pick you up.” I nodded and they began to chatter away, walking over to the swings and settling down. I watched for a few moments before sliding down the slide once more. Fletch chose to go back the way we came,  
“What’s your dad’s name kid?” The deputy asked,  
“Jacob Seed.” I replied and they stared for a moment before swallowing and messaging in the news,  
“So kid, what are you doing out here?” They asked,  
“Playing.”  
“With a wolf?”  
“Fletch isn’t like Dad’s other wolves.” I replied, I clambered up onto the second swing. They watched me,  
“Why didn’t you tell Jacob about coming out here?”  
“Because people look as us funny, makes him not want me to be seen by anybody, said they’d take me away from him.” The deputy hummed and stood,  
“Do you wanna be pushed?” They asked and I nodded. 

I was laughing as I played princesses and soldiers with the deputy, I bounced as the Eden’s gate truck rolled up and Jacob clambered out,  
“Pup!” He cried and the deputy turned and followed Jacob’s movements,  
“Dad come and play with us.”  
“We’re going home pup.” He replied, his eyes trained on the deputy,  
“Can the deputy come play with me again soon?” I asked and the deputy shrugged,  
“I can if it’s okay with your dad.” They replied as they lifted me down from the top of the slide,  
“We’ll see.” Jacob replied as I ran over. He crouched and straightened my army jacket even as I kept moving,  
“Can dep come for lunch at our home?”  
“No.”  
“Can dep come for a sleepover.”  
“No.”  
“Can dep-”  
“Stop asking questions Pup!” He cried, his face close to mine. I swallowed as tears pricked my eyes,  
“Oh god. Pup, I’m sorry, please pup. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout.” I sniffled as tears streamed down my face,  
“Please Pup, forgive me. I didn’t mean to shout. God please.” He gripped my arms and I began to squirm and sob louder. Suddenly dep appeared and Jacob let them shove him away,  
“You’re hurting her.” He sat back as dep pulled me into a comforting hug and wiped my tears away,  
“Oh god pup I’m so sorry.” Jacob was crying, tears streaming down his face. But I turned my face away and buried it into dep’s shoulder,  
“I think it’s best she comes with me, until you’ve calmed down.” Dep spoke and I glanced over my shoulder. Jacob stared, anger flashed over his eyes then it disappeared followed by grief and then acceptance,  
“Look after her dep.”  
“I know.” Dep replied picking me up in their arms and carrying me back to their cop cruiser. I watched Jacob, watch me. Even after dep had buckled me into the passenger seat, Jacob remained on his knees watching me closely. Dep pulled away and I felt fear set on my heart when I realised, neither Jacob nor Fletch were here to look after me now,  
“How ‘bout we play eye spy?” Dep asked,  
“Don’t feel like it.” I mumbled back,  
“Ummm how ‘bout say what you see?”  
“No thank you.” The cruiser fell silent. I curled my knees into my chest and tried to will myself back into Jacob’s strong and safe arms. To reverse the scene that had just unfolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you’ve liked this please comment and leave kudos <3


	6. Flying High

Two days later and while the deputy and her friends had been called into a meeting by some guy who thinks he’s a big shot just because his uniform says he’s a Marshall. I entertained myself by spinning around on Nancy’s office chair. She’d nipped out to grab us both lunch, her hormones running high is what she told me with a hand on her big round belly. The doors opened,  
“Pup.” I looked up and grinned. John came walking over,  
“Uncle John!” I cried and clambered over the table to reach him. He drew me into a tight hug, the planes on the jacket I’d gotten him standing out in this light,  
“You ready you go home? Jacob’s been really difficult since you were taken away.” I nodded and from behind him he produced the bear Jacob got me for Christmas. I squished it to my chest,  
“Where’s your jacket?” He asked,  
“It’s in the cloak room.” I replied,  
“Well then you go get it and I’ll let the deputy know I’m taking you home.” I nodded my head eagerly and hurried off to the back room of the station. 

I bounced up down clutching John’s hand, he’d brought us up to his ranch and parked up next to his plane,  
“Am I going to get to sit in it?” I asked excitedly and he hummed,  
“I couldn’t say no. Come on I’ll help you up.” He led me towards the hulking mass of black metal. The symbol of Eden’s gate painted upon its tail. He helped me in, settled me down with firm instructions not to touch anything in front of me. Then buckled me in and slid the top panel over my head. I watched him climb into the front seat before sinking back into the plush leather seats,  
“Ready?” He asked,  
“Yeh! Yeh! Yeh!” I cried bouncing up and down. John laughed heartily as he started up the plane. 

To see the world so small below us was amazing. I unbuckled my seatbelt and began peering out the window until John told me to put my belt back on or else the plane would crash land. I had hurriedly buckles myself back in. I fell asleep before we landed, so when I woke I found myself being carried away from the plane. A scratchy material against my cheek,  
“Dad?” I whispered,  
“Keep sleeping pup, it’s getting late.” I smiled and snuggled onto Jacob’s neck clutching my bear between us. 

I yawned and rubbed my eyes as I awoke to sunlight,  
“Morning pup.” Jacob gruffly spoke from where he’d had hugged me all night,  
“Morning.” I whispered and sat up properly,  
“I didn’t get to thank uncle john for the plane ride!” I cried and pouted,  
“It’s okay Pup I thanked him for you.” I nodded and then flung my arms around Jacob’s neck,  
“I missed you.” I whispered and he hummed running one of his large hands over my head,  
“I missed you too pup.”   
“Can I have a tea party?” I asked,  
“What’s the magic word?” He replied,  
“Please!” I begged with a toothy grin. He smiled,  
“Alright, why don’t you go find Mariana and I’ll see to getting it organised. I jumped up and down once he set me on the floor, Fletch butted my hip slightly in hello before following me out the room to look for Mariana. 

I poured my tea from my plastic tea pot and Jacob sip upon it,  
“It’s very nice Pup.” He spoke and I beamed are him as Mariana nibbled on a piece of chocolate cake,  
“Why are we even doing this? Everything’s fake.” One of Jacob’s men hissed to his neighbour. I clutched my plastic tea pot to my chest and dropped my head in embarressment and hurt. I hurried to Jacob and clambered up into his lap,  
“Very nice cake Pup.” He complimented making happy noises as he pretended to eat his plastic cake slice,  
“It’s all fake.” I mumbled and he squeezed me lovingly,  
“Not today pup. Today we’re gonna be flying high alright. Today is a happy day.”   
“But they said it was fake.” I mumbled and he growled slightly,  
“Imagination is strength pup. So imagine away because sometimes imagining something is better than facing reality.” He explained, I smiled at him,  
“Can I go in uncle John’s plane again?” I asked and he closed his eyes,  
“John is busy at the moment.” I poured,  
“But I liked being in the sky.” I told him,  
“It felt like a I had wings and I could fly all on my own.”   
“How about when you’re older, I teach you to fly a plane?”   
“You know how to fly a plane?”   
“Yes.”   
“But you don’t have a plane.”   
“I do.”   
“Where?”   
“It’s in it's hanger.”   
“Can I see it?”   
“Tomorrow.”   
“Yay!” I buried my head into his shoulder as I hugged him tight. 

I cling to Jacob’s back as he went about unlocking the hanger,  
“We could take a fly around the mountains.” I suggested and Jacob chuckled,  
“Sorry pup, but this bird isn’t like John’s.” I pouted but accepted it. He unlocked the chain on the hanger door and pushed it up. The bright red and white monster gleamed are us. I gasped and squealed wriggling until he set me down. I ran over and instantly put my hands on it,  
“It’s awesome!” I jumped a little as I looked at him, he stared back with the love of a father in his eyes. I scrambled round and up the wing,  
“Stay there pup, I want a photo of you.”   
“I thought we weren’t allowed electronics.” I replied remembering when Joseph had listed off the rules of the church over Sunday dinner. Jacob rolled his eyes,  
“We’re not but I’m sure Joseph can make an exception for us.” He lifted the camera up and snapped the photo. A big grin stretching across his face. He ran a hand over his beard as I climbed into the pilots seat,  
“What does this button do?” I asked and Jacob came over and got up on the wing,  
“Drops bombs.” He replied,  
“This one?”   
“The guns.”   
“And this one.”   
“Ejecter seat.” I squeaked drawing my finger away from it. He let out a loud rumbling laugh and pulled me out the seat and flung me into the air,  
“Again! Again!” I screamed with joy and he removed us from the wing of the plane and did it again. I laughed and screamed again the moment he caught me. He was laughing more than I’d ever seen him laugh before, he was happy. He caught me and then stopped,  
“Joseph.” He spoke and I looked over to find Uncle Joseph watching us a sad look upon his face,  
“What is it brother?” Jacob asked setting me down,  
“You know what it is Jacob… the collapse is coming.” Jacob swallowed and settled a hand on my shoulder,  
“Go and sit with Mariana in the truck pup. Joseph and I need to talk.” I nodded and ran up to Joseph for a quick hug before running up to the truck where Mariana sat inside. 

Jacob closed the book he was reading me and tucked me and my bear into a little cocoon as Fletch climbed onto the end of my bed and settled down to sleep,  
“Dad.” I whispered and he swallowed and sat back down,  
“Go to sleep pup.” He spoke as he closed his eyes and set a blanket over his lap,  
“Why aren’t you going to bed?” I asked,  
“I just…. I’m scared of losing you pup that’s all.” He mumbled. I smiled and closed my eyes,  
“Night dad.”   
“Night pup.” I heard a sob but didn’t disturb him anymore.


	7. The Perfect Pup

I planted another flower in a plant pot and gave it some water. My army jacket was hung up out of the way and my bear sat on the shelf above me. Mariana kept watch over me while also trying to find the best place to put the radio,  
“Where’s Dad?” I finally asked her, the distraction no longer keeping me distracted,  
“Just making arrangements sweetheart. He’ll be back soon.” She smiled gently and I returned back to my distraction. 

Jacob was late back. I was in bed when he walked into my room, he looked haunted, shadows had grown under his eyes and his hair was a mess. I sat up and he frowned some more,  
“You shouldn’t be awake still.” He scolded gently,  
“I wanted you to tell me a story.” I spoke and he settled down in his chair,  
“Alright, well then… this is a story about a little wolf pup who grew wings…” I was enraptured by the story, I listened intently until he brought it to an end. He ran his hand over his beard,  
“I hope one day I can fly like the wolf pup.” I told him and he kissed the top of my head,  
“One day you will Ziggy… one day.” He tucked me into bed that night and sat with me until I fell asleep to the quiet sounds of sobs running through the air. 

Joseph was shirtless as always. He welcomed Jacob when we arrived and blessed me before moving to greet Faith who’d just arrived,  
“Come on pup, lets go get settled in.” I nodded and took his hand,  
“Dad?” I questioned but he didn’t look at me. He hadn’t looked at me all day,  
“What is it Pup?”  
“I was reading a book.” I began and he sighed,  
“The only book you should be reading is the word of Joseph.”  
“Yes but this book was about reincarnation… do you think that’s possible?” I asked and he came to a stand still, shoulders rigid and muscles tense,  
“Bows not the time pup.” He then continued walking. I glanced back at Mariana who smiled gently at me in apology for something that wasn’t in her control. 

I slotted another puzzle piece into place as Jacob places another wooden plank over the only window. He nailed it in place and then rested his head upon it,  
“Joseph tells me the world is going to become too dangerous for you.” He spoke as he came over and crouched by my side. I turned and for the first time today got to look into his eyes,  
“Oh… so what must I do?” I asked, he swallowed, his eyes holding tears,  
“You must grow wings and fly away.” I smiled,  
“How do I do that?” I asked and he squeezed his eyes shut and dropped his head,  
“Just stay here.” He pressed a kiss to my forehead and then stood. He slid my army jacket onto me and had me hold my teddy bear,  
“Keep doing your jigsaw okay?” I nodded and he walked out. I heard him lock the door but he told me to keep on doing my jigsaw so I did. 

..........

Jacob hurt inside his chest. He watched as the door to the gas filled cabin was unlocked and Ziggy’s lifeless body carried out, her teddy bear still clutched in her hand, a grip so tight it'd had frozen in place when she’d gotten too cold,  
“What have you done?” Faith whispered in horror. A scream and he watched as Mariana snatched the child from the chosen and clutched little Ziggy to her chest. He hurt all over. She had been a mother to Ziggy, he knew she’d already lost one child and now she’d lost another,  
“Jacob! What did you do!?” Faith pushed him but it didn’t move him,  
“I culled the herd…” he whispered as Mariana cried, rocking back and forth as Ziggy lay in her arms. Her hair in a pretty braid decorated with flowers, her army jacket now wrinkled and her skin pale with death,  
“You killed a child.” Faith whispered in horror,  
“I gave her wings so she could fly from the end of the world.” he replied,  
“You killed your daughter.” She snarled and then turned and left. He watched Faith come down beside Mariana and try to whisper words of comfort in her toxic voice. He heard the trucks pull up and watched as Joseph climbed out, he looked unharmed despite being in the helicopter crash. Joseph smiled at him but Jacob couldn’t bring himself to smile back. He turned his head away and looked back at Ziggy. She looked so at peace, he stood and placed his red rifle… her present to him… over his shoulder,  
“Come wolf.” He gruffed but Fletch sat down. They stared at one another. Fletch’s eyes held hatred. Jacob watched right there and then as the wolf began to change. As the consciousness of Boomer of Rae Rae’s pumpkin farm broke through the bliss infused within its mind. The dog turned tail and ran, it knew now, Jacob would kill anyone, and so it wanted to protect the last of it's family it had. Jacob became numb inside his chest, Ziggy was gone now. Mariana had stolen the dead child away the moment Faith and everyone else got distracted by Joseph’s arrival. He doubt he’d see the fallen mother ever again… 

It was raining. Jacob has heard that the elusive deputy had been caught, he headed on down, his stone chest not beating a heart anymore. He walked over to find the deputy face down, he came closer to the bars of the cage and the deputy shifted slightly, they lifted their head and with blurry eyes they shattered his world. It was like when he first met Ziggy. Blurry eyed, hungry, thirsty and wasting away,  
“Pup?” He questioned without thinking but the deputy just passed right back out. Jacob’s heart squeezed, he had given her wings, she’d be flying right now… or maybe she’d come back in the heart of the rookie deputy to taunt him until the day he was to move onto into the afterlife with her? He turned away and headed back for his office, from his pocket he drew out the image of a family with a dog, an aunt and uncles, a mom and a dad. His heart lurched and he folded the image up and slid it back into his pocket. He had to cull the herd, it had been the only way...

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve liked this please comment and leave kudos <3


End file.
